I'm tired, where's the pinata?
by Godlovesme
Summary: Smoking raisins, eating books, pinata, it's all here in this great story. People are really tired, what delerious things do the think about? Crazyiness ensues in yet another onshot fic by GODLOVESME!!!!!!!


Author's note: yah, I really need to get some sleep  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Parry Hotter, wait Harry Potter. SEED NLEEP!  
  
So tired, where's the piñata?  
  
=========-=====  
  
There are some things that a person doesn't do, and others that a person do. . . do. Eating a book isn't one of them, but how else do you plan to stay awake? I mean really! Eating books have plenty of caffeine in them, did you not know?  
  
So here Draco Malfoy was, staying up really late, eating a book. Not just any book though, one of the best books of all time, and unfortunately written by a muggle. Noble House by James Clavell. He was intent on eating the whole thing. That is about 1450 pages in paperback. Why was he eating the book? Well he was delirious, he really needed some sleep.  
  
You would think that dark evil people would thrive in the night, but unfortunately Draco Malfoy is not a dark evil person, sure he is an arrogant git, but. . . well yah, He's an arrogant git.  
  
It was not until moments later when he finally noticed that he was eating a book. That happens sometimes when you are up really late. You start to drift off, and then suddenly jolt back to reality, and find that you are doing really stupid things, eating books being one of them. So he put the book down. He had nothing to do. At all.  
  
So he turned on the t.v, although technically he was not allowed to have a t.v. since they were invented by muggles. But if Harry Potter did not have to follow the rules, neither did Draco Malfoy. He was superior in every way. Well except in Quidditch, but seriously, no one could beat that guy, except Cedric Diggory, but he was dead, so yah. No one could beat Harry Potter.  
  
He flipped to teletoon, a Canadian Cartoon Channel. Of course, there was nothing on, except this one show called Clone High, about these kids in High School who were cloned from famous people in the past. This episode was about peer pressure. Very odd, it seemed that the devil was tempting the Highschool students to. . . smoke raisins to get high? Well Draco was deeply fascinated in the show, but hey, he was really tired.  
  
Anyways, in the end the Abraham Lincoln clone dude ended the temptation with the help of the Joan of Arc clone, and managed to save the day.  
  
Let me clarify some things, Draco was really very tired.  
  
Not really able to move, he was so tired, he kinda just sat there. He crossed his legs, and uncrossed his legs, fiddles with his hair, looked at the piñata hanging from the ceiling, watched a bat float in the air, and bash the piñata to bits. And then decided that perhaps it was time for some . . .  
  
Snore.  
  
Harry Potter looked around. Chair, piñata, floating bat, another chair, Draco Malfoy, Fire place. Wait back up, Draco Malfoy?  
  
In the Gryffindor Common room?  
  
In all other cases this would be impossible, because Draco Malfoy would never be in the Gryffindor Common room, nor would a T.V. work in the school, but this story is really screwed up, and well. Harry is very tired.  
  
Having nothing to do in the castle on Saturday night, Harry Potter was laying in bed, not able to get to sleep. For six hours he was just laying there. Well, it was his fault for trying to go to sleep at nine o clock. So he decided to get up at 3 and perhaps read a book. In fact he was reading a really interesting one called Noble House. Of course, being a pig and a loser, he forgot the book in the common room. So he went down to get it.  
  
Of course, that is when he found Draco Malfoy. And a T.V. but those do not work in the school. . . and his book with several of the pages missing, and what looked like teeth marks. Not really knowing what to say, he did not say anything. But screwy mutton face he REALLY wanted to finish that book. Who in their right mind eat a book? Of course. . .  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco Malfoy ate his book? Is this just a dream? What in the world is happening, perhaps he should go to. . .  
  
Snore.  
  
Hermione was extremely tired, there was nothing to study, nothing to read because she had eaten all her books earlier and was not allowed to check anything out of the library due to that habit. Since she was extremely tired, she thought she might go to sleep, but sleeping isn't allowed in the cruel world, people had to stay up, people had to fight for what they believe in, people had to scream freedom in front of bloodthirsty crowds, people had to stop watching Bravehart.  
  
So she just sat there.  
  
Don't nothing  
  
At all.  
  
When she noticed something strange. A loud snoring noise coming from the other room. What could it be?  
  
Well of course it was someone snoring, but who is the question of the day.  
  
She slowly crept downstairs, making as much noise as possible.  
  
Wait. . .  
  
That was wrong on so many levels.  
  
Well anyways, she made as much noise as possible when going downstairs, luckily for her everybody sleeps deeply in Hogwarts.  
  
Then she noticed it.  
  
There was an irritating piñata hanging from the ceiling.  
  
So she shrugged and went upstairs.  
  
Wait, wasn't she investigating the noise? STUPID piñata! Sometimes when you are tired you start to forget things. So she went back downstairs and found Harry and Draco sleeping peacefully on the floor next to a half eaten book, and under a hanging piñata. Should they be kissing or something?  
  
No wait that's mistletoe. . .  
  
Perhaps she should get some. . .  
  
SNORE.  
  
Ron awakened quickly. He at least had gotten some sleep, and was managing to act like a completely awake fool. But a fool nonetheless. He had no idea where Harry was, he was really hungry, and well. . . that was it.  
  
So thinking about these things he went down to the common room, hoping to find a tasty book lying around so that he could eat it. Luckily enough there was one right on the floor under the piñata. Too bad Hermione wasn't here, then he could kiss her. Wait. . . tha'ts mistletoe, sorry. So he reached down to get the book and tripped on something hard on the floor, landing softly on some sleeping bodies.  
  
Thoughts of tasty books were forgotten, and Ron fell fast asleep.  
  
SNORE.  
  
\Where am I?\ Draco asked himself.  
  
\You are in the land of all things mysterious\ a voice behind him said.  
  
\GRANGER?\ He turned around to see Hermione sitting there on the floor, eating bon bons.  
  
\The piñata has brought you here great brother\ She whispered mysteriously  
  
\Why are you talking so mysteriously?\  
  
\I thought Slytherins were stupid, but this is too much\ Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
\what are you talking about fool?!\  
  
\Duh! This is the LAND OF ALL THINGS MYSTERIOUS\  
  
\oh\  
  
\yah\  
  
\so. . . you wanna, you know. . .\  
  
\well i. . . \  
  
\well you don't have to\  
  
\you see I had plans\  
  
\oh well, are you sure?\  
  
\yah kinda\  
  
\cause well, it is okay with me\  
  
\what are we talking about?\  
  
\no idea\  
  
\oh, okay.\  
  
Draco turned and left.  
  
\Angels are everywhere. . . \  
  
\HARRY!?\  
  
\what?\  
  
\erg. . . I seriously suggest that you put some clothes on\  
  
\you are an angel, sent from heaven to save me\  
  
\what are you talking about?\  
  
\Angels are everywhere\  
  
\listen, I am going to go okay? Okay, bye!\  
  
Hermione left in a hurry. She was rather afraid of the new Harry.  
  
\I must go look for more angels.\  
  
\hey Harry, have you seen the piñata anywhere? I want to eat it\  
  
\Are you an angel Ron?\  
  
\no\  
  
\oh\  
  
\piñata?\  
  
\haven't seen it\  
  
\oh\  
  
\hey look malfoy is here\  
  
\Want to smoke some raisins?\  
  
\eh?\  
  
\what am I talking about? I think I ate to much book\  
  
\you eat books too?\  
  
\hermione, I thought you left!\  
  
\oh\  
  
\right, so what are we doing here?\  
  
\not sure, perhaps we should not stay up so late\  
  
\oh\  
  
\right\  
  
\so. . . \  
  
\did anyone see Hollywood Squares last night?\  
  
\yah\  
  
\it was cool\  
  
\yah it was\  
  
\so\  
  
\yah\  
  
\um I'm going to go\  
  
\alright\  
  
\so am I\  
  
\gotta go find the angels, later!\  
  
\piñata\  
  
\bye\  
  
Later of course they all woke up, embarrassingly enough they were all laying in the Gryffindor common room, Draco feeling quite a bit of indigestion. Eating books isn't exactly good for you, neither is smoking raisins. Not that he smoked raisins. . .  
  
Right.  
  
Ron was eating the piñata.  
  
Right.  
  
Hermione was helping herself to Dracos book  
  
Right  
  
Harry was being sad since he really wanted to finish reading that book.  
  
Right.  
  
The rest of the common room was staring at them in fear.  
  
But they were tired, where's the piñata?  
  
Oh yah, ron ate it.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Note: I am really tired. I have been up all night. That is why this story is so fricken screwed. There's nothing that I can do. I really did see that Clone High show, I am reading Noble House, although I have not eaten it yet. Not sure where the piñata came in, but hey I'm tired. What can you do? Go to sleep for one, because if my mom catches me I'm in deep trouble. Oh well. Sacrifices must be made. So I hope you didn't understand the story, cause I was delirious when I wrote it. Still am. 


End file.
